A Fateful Night
by TeAroha
Summary: One shot. A portal to our world has opened and Zaira, Aangs twin protects it, fire benders enter this world and attack Zaira and her friends. Its been 50 years since Zaira has been in her home world but the qestion is, was it real?


**This is some random dream I ended up having after I watched the avatar series a few nights ago. Basically Zaira is the way she is because it was the after effects on her when she and Aang absorb the fire lords bending.**** Umm there twins because that's how it was in my dream, so yeah don't beat me down about it lol it's just a one shot so enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff :) Review if you want to.**

"Ok guys; come on be serious about it?" Emily breathed out after everyone's laughing fit

"Alright Zaira, truth or dear" Shifting in her sleeping blanket she bit her lip, unsure which to choose "Umm truth…"

The night outside the tent was quiet except for the sound of the little night creatures roaming around, finding food or trying desperately to hide from those who wish to eat them. It was a good summer's night; the stars were aglow in the clear night sky above. The only present to disturb the scene was the running of two dangerous strangers and the crackling of burning wood they left in their wake. Slowly getting louder and louder as they approached the camping friends, the trees started to fall to the forest floor, alerting Zaira to the danger

"Who do you like?" One of the girls asked with a glint of humour in her eyes. The three guys that were in the tent leaned in closer while the two girls gave each other a knowing look, but Zaira remained quiet and still, hardly believing what she could hear, by this time the others could hear the approaching danger but weren't aware of what it was

Jumping up Drew, Ainsley and Karl ran outside leaving Kim, Emily and a shocked Zaira in the tent, unsure of what was going to happen. Zaira snapped out of her trance as the yells of the guys filled the silence. Running outside she skidded to a stop down by Drew, who had blood dripping down across his unconscious face as his twin, Ainsley, limped his way over and a dazed Karl headed back to them, all bruised and slightly burnt

"Jesus Drew! Wake up" Zaira yelled, nothing happened

"What the hell is going on?" Kim whispered as she checked over Karl

Zaira stopped and listened as she rose up, already knowing what was happening. Someone had broken through the portal from her world, a secret world, where her brother was, her friends and people were. After the defeat of the fire lord, the nations had become peaceful again, but there were those who still sought to take control, even if it is another world, a world Zaira was guarding.

She sensed the fire ball heading towards them from behind her, pulling on her air bending ability, wings spread out from her back, as dark as night, with purple and green tints in the tips, each wing as large as her and softer then fur. Her wings encased everyone and protected them from the fire. With a flutter of her wings she stood up from her shocked friends and turned angrily to the dark open space. Concentration poured out of Zaira as her wings encased her, changing her. A black band ran across her forehead, leaving an arrow head shape in the centre, her clothes became tight, black, cutting off at short shorts, leather ran down her arms leaving the exposed skin to look like arrows on each arm, bits of material hung off at different areas and her shoes resembled those of ballerina shoes with the laces travelling up her leg, with her hair cascading down her back, Zaira's transformation was different and complete. Bursting out from her wings she landed on the ground

"Come out now! Whoever you are"

Slowly emerging from the dark forest came two strangers dressed in red and black, with huge satisfied looks on their faces. Fire nation men

"Fancying finding an air bender on this side of the universe"

"You think this side wouldn't be protected? Do you even know who I am?"

The taller of the two merely shrugged, stirrings Zaira's anger more

"Zaira what's going on? We need to help Drew" Ainsley muttered loudly from behind her, breaking through her anger and forcing her to turn around and glance at them, with her back turned both the men bent fire at her, grabbing the flame that spiralled towards her, she twisted around bringing the flame with her, pushing it towards the fire benders with twice the speed, surprising the men. Combined together the two benders were strong and fast, testing Zaira after her years of unused bending. Zaira slipped up, allowing the fire to hit her sending her back into the nearby lake. Sinking down Zaira's wings folded back up and slowly she could distantly hear her friends screaming for help. Snapping back awake, past avatars and her brother flowed through her, turning the bare skin on her arms white and the arrow on her forehead glowed along with her eyes, twisting around she flew up bringing the water with her. Zaira was now in her avatar state

"You should have stayed on the other side"

She pushed out the water that had swirled up with her making sure to avoid her friends. The two benders washed up harshly against the surrounding trees, quickly they jumped up to their feet, but before they could do anything Zaira froze the water at their feet so they couldn't move. Thinking fast the younger man started to melt the ice while the other man started sending blazing fire towards Zaira who was still up in the air, the glaze of hate was clear in his eyes, while Zaira's glowed a freighting white.

Easily blocking the fire her attention snapped to the younger one trying to free himself, she easily sent a sharp knock of wind that threw the men out of the ice and back into the trees making them yell in pain, as there air rushed out of them. Landing on the ground hand on hand combat broke out amongst the three, Zaira's friends tried to help but were blocked by a wall of earth that she brought up to keep them safe.

The battle ended quickly with Zaira grabbing each of the men around the throat, and pushing them to the ground

"Who are you?" She spoke with the voice of a hundred avatars

"Morgan and John" The young brown haired one choked out earning an evil glare from the bearded man

"Why have you come here?" Nothing came from either of them "Very well, you will return to where you came from" With a angry sigh Zaira lifted both the men up and slammed them back into the ground bringing the dirt up and over them sending them back to their world.

Getting up she let her wings back out and joined her friends, leaving her avatar state as she did so. Each looked as shocked and stunned as the other, incapable of speaking or tearing their eyes off of her; the only one that wasn't concerned with anything at that time was Ainsley who was worried about his twin brother. Questions would only further delay the help that Drew needed and Zaira knew this, they were far from help. She knew that crossing the portal was the only way they could get help from the water healers. With that she turned and headed towards the forest

"Everyone follow me and do not ask any questions, there is not time for that" She raised the earth up under Drew and starting pushing and pulling him into the forest forces the others to follower her. There was no suitable difference in where the portal was, just markings in the trees signalled that they were on the edge of the worlds. Stopping she turned around to face her confused and hurt friends

"I'm going to have to bend us across the portal try not to move too much, as soon as we get help from old friend King Bumi I can tell you everything" With that she bent air around them and pushed them in front of her while she flew behind. Green and brown twisted around them, slowly changing to blue solid stone before she flew out over her city and right into the castle. Landing on the ground her wings folded up and turned into loose cloth around her and she ran right into an unsuspecting Bumi.

"Bumi! Please help, my friends are injured and Drew is unconscious"

Without needing to know more information he nodded and led everyone to the healing room and to one of her best friends, Katara. With no time to catch up Zaira was ushered out of the room to let her friends rest and inform her old friend of everything that had happened on the earth side of the portal.

Walking down the hall way she ran into the one guy that had been through everything with her, Aang her older twin brother and Sokka

"Aang, Sokka" Hugging them they spent the rest of the night talking to each other and were eventually joined by Katara and Toph, discussing the events and what it could mean for earth and if it was possible to stop it, speaking with the intruders that Zaira had sent back to their world would prove to be harder then she thought, but it could also just have been two benders doing what they did for fun.

Zaira checked in on Drew later in the morning and though he was healed he was still sleeping. The others had been led to a room for them to spend the night and guards had informed Zaira that they wanted to know what was going on now that they were back to their senses. Returning to her friends with her brother and friends she lead them out into the court yard where young people were training with masters of fighting or bending.

"This is Ba Sing Sa, Earth Kingdom Capital. A portal connects this earth world with your world and those people that attacked us were fire nation rebellions. 50 years ago Aang and I defeated the old fire lord who killed off our air nation and wanted to take over the world. We found this portal and then I placed myself on the other side to protect it. Water, Earth and Fire benders rule these land and Aang and I are avatars, reincarnations of the earth who can control all the elements and the first twin avatars" She continued to explain everything with the help of Aang and Sokka. Her friends were unwilling to accept the truth but they had to because it was all around them.

"Zaira, wake up" Wind blew across her face and she jolted awake and out of her dream, the sky was blue and clear, looking down she could see the green of the land and sparkling blue of the ocean below her as she sat on top of Appa with Momo in her lap. She explained her dream to Aang, Sokka and Katara making them laugh from the ridiculous idea of portals and a another world with no benders, with a sigh she agreed and dropped off the side to spread her wings and find a good place to camp.


End file.
